A Time For Changes
by iheartdesign34
Summary: Four teenage siblings arn't having the best time in High School. But when Melissa, Lindsey, Mark and Julie move to another town, things begin to change. For the better.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Melissa Samson pulled open the big brass door and walked into the school hallway. Her Jimmy Choo shoes clicked on the black and white linoleum. Melissa, also known as Mel, was vaguely aware of the stares she was getting from Lincoln High's Junior Class. The girls stared green with envy and the boys stared in looks of desire.

When she finally got to her locker on the first floor, she spun the dial and opened it. She put her books on the top shelf, and then turned towards her mirror. Melissa inspected her golden corkscrew curls that reached just below her shoulders, and her bright baby blue eyes. She sighed a happy sigh and started to put on her new lip-gloss.

"Babe, you look beautiful as always," A deep voice said from behind her. Melissa turned and gazed lovingly at her one-year boyfriend Ben.

"Hey, I missed you over break," She coed, "Why couldn't you come with my family and me to Hawaii again?" Ben sighed.

"Mel you know we've been over this," He said, "I had to work at my Uncle's coffee shop."

"Oh, I just forgot," Melissa said and then lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I have to go but I will see you at lunch," Ben said as he abruptly pulled away.

"Oh ok," Melissa said trying to hide her disappointment. She turned back to her locker and was just about to pull out her chemistry book when she heard a voice next to her.

"Hi, um Melissa Samson is it?" The girl that was standing next to Melissa said.

"Who doesn't know that?" Mel said as she tossed her blond curls. The girl was obviously clueless. _Who dressed like that anyway?_ Melissa thought. She looked the girl up and down. She was wearing a brown tweed skirt; knee high socks and a sweater vest over a tee shirt. Almost exactly like her younger sister Julie would wear.

"Oh, well, the newspaper would like to know if you would do an editorial about fashion?" The girl calmly asked but it was clear that she was scared to death. She had a right to be.

"Tell them no. I do not do charity work," Melissa retorted as she grabbed her Chemistry book and flounced down the hall.

"But-," The girl started but Mel waved her off with one flick of her manicured hand.

………………………………………………………………………..

Lindsey Samson was sitting at her desk in homeroom when her little sister's best friend Elizabeth came running in.

"Lindsey! Lindsey!" She cried. Lindsey, dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and jeans, looked up from her shoes.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"It didn't work," Elizabeth sighed coming over to her Lindsey's desk.

"Oh. Bummer," Lindsey said. She had absolutely no idea why Elizabeth was telling her this.

"So, I was thinking maybe you wanted to do an editorial about SATS instead of Fashion?" Elizabeth said confidently.

"Me? Oh. No. I-I couldn't," Lindsey stammered.

"Oh that's too bad," Elizabeth said and then mumbled a quick goodbye and headed out the door.

Lindsey looked up from her desk and found everyone staring at her. She blushed and quickly pretended she was obsessed with the laces on her sweatshirt. She cringed when she heard the comments that came next.

"Why would anyone be talking to her?"

"I thought she had no friends."

"She was an accidental birth." As much as she tried to hide it, the words sunk into Lindsey and she started to believe them. She shrunk deeper into her chair and willed the words to stop. And they did. Lindsey looked up in surprise but discovered they only stopped because Miss Centowski came into the room. Lindsey reached behind her head and grabbed her thick blond ponytail, pulling it back to her shoulder. _So much for getting noticed._ She thought. Lindsey looked around the room hoping to find her twin brother Mark but found that once again he was not in homeroom. Lindsey sighed and turned her attention to the front of the room. Miss Centowski called a few names before hers.

"Lindsey Samson?" Miss Centowski called.

"Here," Lindsey answered.

"Mark Samson?" Miss Centowski said. She waited for a response and Lindsey turned to the empty desk in front of her. Once again, Mark was in trouble.

………………………………………………………………………….

Mark Samson lounged on the brick wall outside the gym. He turned to one of his friends, Eric, and checked the watch on his hand.

"8:10" Mark said sighing. Only five more minutes before first period. Mark put his hands into his baggy jeans pocket. He knew he was in trouble again but decided to ignore that fact. He ran his right hand through his dyed jet black hair and pulled out a blond string of hair. How he loathed the family's gene of blond hair. Mark leaned his head back on the wall and drew in a long breath. He looked over his outfit one more time. Green and Black sneakers? Check. Baggy jeans? Check. Black tee shirt? Check. Everything was in place for school that day. From a distance, Mark heard the first bell ring and turned to Eric.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let's go," Eric answered. Mark pushed open the gymnasium door and stepped inside. Mark and Eric made their way to the boys' locker room and quickly dressed as the other guys from first period gym started to trickle in.

"Dude! Where were you in homeroom? Miss Centowski marked you absent. Again!" Rick, Mark and Eric's best friend, said as he approached them next to the lockers.

"Oh, you know, hanging out," Mark answered like he didn't have a care in the world.

When the whistle blew, Mark jogged back to the locker room to change after gym class. He glanced at Danielle, the hottest girl in the school besides his sister Melissa, but looked quickly away. Sure, she was pretty, but she hated books unlike Mark. Secretly, he had a hidden Twilight book in his backpack and only read it when he was alone. Mark was not the guy everyone thought he was. He created an image.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Julie Samson headed to her locker on the first floor of Lincoln High after her last class of the day, English Class. She pulled out her homework for the weekend, which consisted of three textbooks and two notebooks. She looked for her Twilight book but found that it was missing, just like some of her other books. Julie put everything into her blue and brown plaid backpack and grabbed her pink ipod. She shuffled through the songs until she found her favorite song and turned it up high so she didn't hear the comments she was getting from the freshmen class on her way to the bus. Normally she hated when she had to take the bus because her oldest sister Melissa had her convertible, Mark always disappeared and only because Lindsey didn't have her permit yet, she took the bus with Julie.

Julie opened the brass doors at the end of the hallway and looked at the long line of buses. She walked down the row until she got to bus number 23 and walked up the steps. She grabbed the third seat on the left side of the bus and sat down. Within a couple seconds after she sat down, Julie's sister Lindsey plopped down next to her and sighed. Julie, being the good sister that she is, asked her what was wrong but already knew what was coming.

"I don't have my license yet," Lindsey moaned.

"Don't be RUDE!" Julie told her.

"Julie! I never knew you had it in you!" Lindsey brightened. Julie smiled. Being praised by her sophomore sister was a great joy to her.

When the bus pulled up the corner on Lilly Lane, Julie and Lindsey hoped out and started walking towards their front door across the street. The wind blew a strand of hair out of Julie's blond braid and she tucked it behind her ear to secure it. Julie pulled out her key from her left pocket on her plaid skirt and opened the door. Of course, Melissa was already home but oddly enough, so was Mark. You could here Melissa talking on her cell phone when she was all the way upstairs, but you could also hear Mark's guitar playing from the attic they transformed into his private bedroom. Julie pushed aside any thoughts and tromped upstairs to do her homework. Although Julie didn't know it, something big was about to happen, that would change her life forever.

……………………………………………………………..

**This is a prologue to a novel I wrote. Please leave comments. This is only the prologue and I am working on the second Chapter. **


	2. January:Chapter 1 Part 1

January

Chapter 1

"We're MOVING?!" Melissa Samson yelled at her parents.

"Well we think it would be best for us as a family," Gina Samson told her oldest daughter calmly.

"Where?" Lindsey asked.

"To Tennessee," Melissa's dad, James, answered.

"WHAT!" Melissa screamed, "This is SO not fair." Mel stomped up the stairs and into her bedroom that was on the far left from the top of the stairs. She slammed the door. From where Melissa stood she looked around her purple and brown room realizing that she would miss it. A tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away, careful enough not to smudge her eyeliner. Melissa picked up her cell phone that she tossed on her bed when her mother called her down for a "family meeting". She hit the number 3 on her phone and collapsed on her bed. In this situation she needed someone.

"Hello?" A chirpy voice answered.

"Danielle, I need help," Melissa said quietly but was sure that Danielle heard her.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Danielle gasped.

"NO! Of course not! I'm well, I'm moving," Melissa said and then burst into tears. The tears kept coming and coming until Danielle interrupted with a question.

"Where?"

"Tennessee."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"My mother says it's best for the family."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told Ben yet?" That question caught Melissa off guard.

"No. I don't know how to tell him. I have a date with him tonight but I don't know how to break it to him."

"Tell the truth. It's always the easiest to do."

Never in Melissa's life had she had to ask for help but she knew this was not the time to complain. She sighed and opened her phone again after she hung up with Danielle, and dialed Ben's number.

"Hello?" Ben answered groggily.

"It's me, I just wanted to know what time you are picking me up for tonight," Melissa asked fiddling with her hair. Suddenly she heard a voice. And it definitely wasn't Ben's.

"Honey who is it? Why are you interrupting us?" A GIRL whined. Melissa knew that it wasn't Ben's mom's voice because his parents got divorced years ago.

"WHO is THAT?" Mel shouted into her phone.

"Uh, my, uh cousin," Ben stumbled. The girl laughed. She sounded oddly familiar.

"I'm not your cousin silly! I'm you girlfriend!" She said. Melissa gasped.

"You're cheating on me?" Melissa asked but she already knew what the answer was.

"By the way, I want to tell you that my family is moving to Tennessee so have fun with your "GIRLFRIEND!"," Melissa slapped her phone down and let out a fresh new batch of tears.


	3. Januay:Chapter 1 Part 2

Lindsey watched her sister leave the living room then returned her gaze to her parents.

"When are we moving?" Lindsey questioned.

"Two weeks but we think you should start packing now," Her mother answered. Lindsey pulled her legs up to her chest and glanced at her siblings. Julie had her head down and it looked like she was crying but she wasn't sure. Mark stared at Gina and James with his mouth hanging open. Lindsey calmly got up and walked out of the room. Secretly she was kind of glad she was moving. She never fit into school anyway.

Ever since the beginning of sixth grade, Lindsey was teased. Her older sister was perfect and Lindsey wasn't. Sure she had good grades in school but that didn't matter to anyone then. She took to eating lunch in the computer lab and dressing in sweatshirts and jeans. Even for gym class. Yes, she had a nice figure too but she never noticed that. All she saw was how she had no friends and was a sad excuse for a Samson. Lindsey dealt with everything but she figured that the move would be good for the family. Maybe since know one at her new school in Tennessee would know her, she could start fresh. Or maybe she would just be the freaky Samson girl.

Lindsey looked around her room that was next to Mel's and was the first thing everyone saw when the came upstairs. Her room was a pale blue and pretty, but it was messy. _Well, if I have to pack, I might as well clean up a bit,_ Lindsey thought. She started picking up her clothes on the floor, when she heard a faint voice.

"WHO is THAT?" The voice screamed. It took only a second for Lindsey to realize it was Melissa and that she shouldn't be eavesdropping on her conversation. Yet, she pulled a cup from her adjoined bathroom and pressed it against the wall.

"You're cheating on me?" Lindsey heard her sister ask. Lindsey jerked her head back. If Ben was cheating on Mel, she didn't want to hear about it. But then she heard the sobs. Lindsey got up from her bed and walked next door to Melissa's room and knocked. A tear stained Mel opened the door.

"What?" She asked.

"I heard you crying and I wanted to see if you were okay," Lindsey spit out.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe we're moving!" Melissa let out a new string of tears as she went over to her queen size bed. Lindsey hesitantly followed.

"Maybe moving will be a good thing?" Lindsey tried to comfort her.

"No. It won't. I just found out that my boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend, was cheating on me so it doesn't even matter to him that I'm moving! And I can't leave school! This is my junior year! My popularity is even higher than most of the seniors!" Melissa wailed. Lindsey had no idea what to do.

"But this will give you a chance to find a new boy," Lindsey tried.

"Easy for you to say. You have no life. You never go out, have friends and you have a lot of the same genes as I do but you never show them off," Melissa said. Lindsey could see that insulting her was the best way for Mel to cheer up.

"Everything will be okay," Lindsey told her sister, hoping that for once, she was right.


	4. January:Chapte 1 Part 3

Julie softly closed her bedroom door that was at the end of the hallway on the right side of the stairs. She put her ear next to the right wall that was between her and her parents. Nothing. She put her ear next to the left wall that was between Lindsey and her. Nothing. Good. Julie sat down at her dinosaur for a computer and started it up. While she waited, she looked around her room at all the memories that were hung there. Goggles from her first swim meet, honor roll award, perfect attendance award, eighth grade graduation cap and so many more. She was going to miss this room, but moving to Tennessee sounded like a good change. Yes, she _was_ crying when her parents dropped the news, but those tears were only for her best friend Elizabeth that she was going to miss so much.

Finally her computer started and she clicked on the aim icon. There was only one screen name on her buddy list. 74bottlesofpop. Elizabeth. Sure, she was quirky but that was what Julie loved about her. Julie clicked on the screen name and hit IM.

BooksRmylife: Hey

74bottlesofpop: Hey watsup?

BooksRmylife: I have some news

74bottlesofpop:  Wat

BooksRmylife: I'm moving

74bottlesofpop: I repeat. WAT?

BooksRmylife: To Tennessee

74bottlesofpop: R u serious? This can't b true!

BooksRmylife: It is. My parents dropped the bombshell after school.

BooksRmylife: Even Mark was there!

74bottlesofpop: Wow that is big news

74bottlesofpop: When?

BooksRmylife: In 2 weeks

74bottlesofpop: Wow I sure m going 2 miss u

BooksRmylife: Me 2

Julie signed off and began to finish her homework but she couldn't concentrate. Although, she didn't really mind the idea of moving, dealing with the reality was harder. She wished that she was dreaming and she would wake to the sound of her alarm buzzing at any moment. Julie pinched herself. _Ouch_. She was awake. She couldn't believe her parents would tell them that they were moving in January. She just started her first year at Lincoln High this fall! This was the news flash. It was really happening.


	5. January:Chapter 1 Part 4

Mark opened the door that looked like a closet at the very end of the upstairs hall, next to the bathroom. As soon as he opened it, he closed it, and then started up the twisting stairs that led to his bedroom. After a couple seconds, he reached the flat floor of the attic and spread out across his bed. He played with the frays on his old bed sheet that he never bothered to replace. _I've lived up here for thirteen years,_ he thought, _I don't want it to end._ Mark loved how his parents created a space for him up here when they first moved in, thirteen years ago. Lindsey and him were three, Melissa was four and Julie was two. Mark thought about his family and although they were annoying at some times, Mark did like them. He smiled. Mark remembered when he was blond like the rest of the family.

It started in sixth grade. New school, new teachers. It was different. Sure, the kids were the same but since they didn't know anyone out of their class for the past five years, it didn't matter if they knew everybody. But Middle School was hard. Changing classes was even harder. Soon, all the kids got to know everybody, and Mark became even more of an outcast than his twin sister Lindsey. He was teased because his siblings were all girls. He was teased because of the color of his hair. He HATED it. No one knew what he was going through. So over winter break, the mere twelve days, he went from blond hair, blue eyes, geek who read books, to black hair, blue eyes, and dude who is in a band. He made new friend from the way he looked and he loved it. He still read books, which he stole from his sister Julie, but only when no one was around. Which was now. Mark pulled out Twilight from his book bag that he through against his closet door and flopped on his bed. He pulled out his bookmark that he put in chapter seven and read.

It wasn't until chapter ten that he realized what moving really meant. New school, new teachers, but this time, new kids. He didn't know if he could face that this time. _Two weeks isn't that long,_ he thought. Mark rummaged through his messy closet until he found a box. He started emptying his desk that was over by his only window into the box. It didn't take long. He never really used that desk anyway but he figured he would at least need some of the stuff that was in there. Maybe, just maybe, Mark would go back to the kid he really was.


	6. January:Chapter 1 Part 5

2 weeks later

As the family and Melissa's cars pulled away from the house, Lindsey looked back. So many memories were left here in New Jersey. Now that they were going to Tennessee, Lindsey felt her life changing. Her family and Melissa would drive to Tennessee tonight, and tomorrow she would start school at Lake Front high. She sighed and closed her eyes. Soon sleep had taken her.

When she awoke, they were in Tennessee, driving to their new home. Lindsey rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked out the window. Suddenly the car slowed and James pulled into a driveway of a two story cottage. There were trees everywhere. "I didn't know there were this many trees in Tennessee," Lindsey thought to herself. They pulled up to the house and she could see a hint of a lake just through the trees. When the car pulled to a stop, Julie hopped out from the very back seat and Mark and Lindsey from the back. Melissa pulled in behind them.

"Isn't this just something?" Gina called from the back porch. She was gazing out to the sunset lake. It was beautiful.

"Why don't you kids go find your rooms," James suggested. Since their furniture and stuff had arrived before them, Lindsey went to look for her room. She walked into a small foyer. To the left was an open dining room. To the right was an open living room with a stone fireplace. At the back of the house was the kitchen and a door that led to the deck, lake and dock. Lindsey climbed up the steps to the second floor. Melissa already claimed the room to the far left that had an amazing lake view. Mark was in the room on the far right. Lindsey peeked into the room at the top of the steps. It had her parents' big bed in it. She looked into the room next to Mark and saw Julie sitting atop her bed shuffling through her stuff looking for something. That left the room next to Melissa. Lindsey walked into the bedroom. It was a little smaller than her room at home but it did have a walk in closet. Across the hall was the bath that all the kids would share. Lindsey sighed. _"Not bad,"_

…………………………………………………………………………….......

Julie sprawled across her bed, begging for sleep. Tomorrow she would begin her days at Lake Front High. Julie rolled over and looked out the window to see the lake. There were many lakes around them but this was the biggest. Most of the families that lived there were wealthy. Lake Front High, LFH, is positioned on the smallest lake. It looks out over the water instead of the High School fields. Julie sighed and opened her laptop. Of course it was still ten o'clock in Maine like it was here but Julie decided to write an email instead of an im.

_Hey Lizzie!_

_You should see this place! Our new house sits right on a lake! And there are five bedrooms! Mark can actually sleep on the same level as us. Tomorrow is my first day at Lake Front High. I'm so nervous! I better go to bed though. Wish me luck! _

_Luv,_

_Jules_

She sighed and just emailing Elizabeth made her feel better. Soon, Julie was fast asleep. Just like the rest of the Samsons.


	7. January:Chapter 1 Part 6

Melissa walked downstairs fast. She did NOT want to be late for her first day at school. She grabbed a piece of toast and ran to her car. Mark, Lindsey and Julie already left on the bus but since Mel had a car, she stayed a little later and now she was going to be late.

When she reached the parking lot, she slammed the door and followed the last students into the building. She walked until she found her first class. Algebra. The bell hadn't rang yet so Melissa had time to scope the room. She found an empty seat next to a tall, shaggy blond hair guy. She took her seat and as soon as she did, she heard the chair next to her squeak before she heard the cute deep voice.

"Are you Melissa Samson?" The voice asked. Melissa looked up to see the boy next to her staring. _He's very cute!_ Melissa thought to herself.

"Yes," She answered gazing into his blue green eyes.

"I thought so. Welcome to Lake Front High," He said gesturing to the noisy room.

"Thanks. So what are your other classes," Melissa asked hoping to have him in more classes.

"Um, English, Biology, Basket Ball practice and Advanced History," He said, "But there's always lunch. I'm Sam by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm going to try out for cheerleading. And I have biology third too," Melissa said, shaking the hand that Sam extended for her.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends Erica and Kaitlin at lunch?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. _I REALLY hope his friends aren't losers. That would not be good for my reputation. _Before Melissa could say anymore, class started.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After his first day at his new school, Mark slumped down in his seat on the bus. He stared straight ahead and bobbed his head to the music, blaring from the iPod. Suddenly a big red head of hair blocked his vision.

"Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to look out the window," Mark asked the girl in front of him. He half expected her to just move. But she didn't. Instead, the girl turned around, and Mark caught sight of the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Including Danielle.

"Yeah I mind," The girl said. She had a baby face with soft red curls, baby blue eyes and light freckles dotting her nose. Then she caught who she was talking to.

"Hey, you're Mark Samson, the new sophomore right?" The girl asked.

"I could be. Who are you?" Mark smartly said back

"Well, I could be Serena Evengton, but I guess you'll just have to find out," Serena said and turned back around in her seat. Mark smiled. Finally a girl who didn't take one look at him and immediately not like him.

The bus slowed and pulled to a stop. Mark hoped out of his seat and followed Lindsey and Julie off the bus. He heard footsteps behind him. Mark turned and saw Serena following. _Maybe she's just moving to another seat?_ Mark thought to himself. He jumped off the last steps and turned. Serena was headed for the big house that was next to them. Mark glanced back to Lindsey and Julie who had not noticed. He ran to catch up with Serena.

"Hey!" He called. Serena turned.

"What do you want?" She asked stopping.

"You live here?" He asked.

"Obviously." Mark blushed.

"So…" Mark started.

"Look. You're not the bad boy type. I can see that. I don't date bad boys. Or ones that don't show who they really are," Serena said before turning on her heal and walking to her front door. Mark stood there stunned. That was the first time any girl confronted him about his appearance.

"Hey wait!" He called out. Serena turned with one hand on the stainless steel door knob.

"What?" She asked smiling the whitest smile he's ever seen.

"How did you know I wasn't a bad boy type?" He asked. Serena just smiled even bigger.

"There's a corner of Twilight sticking out of you book bag," She said and walked inside. Mark turned to look and sure enough, the words MEYER were sticking out.

"That's embarrassing," Mark mumbled to himself and headed home.

**So, what did you think of the first chapter? Be honest ;)**


	8. January:Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2

Lindsey opened her eyes and looked at the pale white ceiling of her room. It was Saturday morning and after her first day at school- Friday – she thought she needed a break. All though she hadn't made any friends yet, she wasn't the school's outcast. Yet. Lindsey sighed and rolled over, glancing at the digital clock that was on her bedside table. 9:45. Time to get up. She threw the covers off of her, put on some socks and headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Usually, on a Saturday morning, Lindsey was the first one up besides her parents of course. But to her surprise, when she opened the bathroom door, there was Melissa arranging things inside the tiny medicine cabinet. Around her on the floor there were all sorts of bottles. Shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, perfume bottles, face washes and so many others. _It looks like a CVS blew up in here!_ Lindsey thought.

"Mel? What are you doing?" Lindsey asked. Melissa jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in!" She said putting a hand against her baby doll top.

"Yeah. Ok. So what ARE you doing?" Lindsey said getting slightly irritated.

"Oh, you know. Rearranging the cabinet so that my stuff fits," Melissa said. _That is so typical of Mel._ Lindsey thought to herself. She didn't dare say it out loud.

"I need more shampoo," Melissa was mumbling to herself.

"More shampoo! Look at all this! You have like fifty bottles of it already!" Lindsey picked up three just to show her.

"Actually its only six and some of them are yours and Julie's," Mel pointed out.

"So if we take up all the room in the cabinet and under the sink, where's Mark going to put his stuff?" Lindsey asked, tugging on her oversized sleeping sweatshirt.

"He can put it in the corner of the shower. Besides he hardly has any stuff," Mel said getting back to her work.

"Whatever," Lindsey said and headed downstairs. Once again to her surprise, the whole family was up.

"Whoa what's going on?" Lindsey asked as she pulled out her favorite cereal. Captain Crunch.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked with his mouth full.

"Well, usually on a Saturday morning only Mom and Dad are up," Lindsey said pouring Milk into her bowl. She turned to Mark who was shoveling cereal into his mouth like it was his last meal.

"Got to go," Mark said stuffing the last of his breakfast in his mouth, grabbing his jacket of the back of his chair and headed out the back door.

"I got to go too," Julie said heading towards the door.

"Oh that's right, you needed more school supplies, alright I'm coming," Gina said and turned towards Lindsey.

"Dad's already gone to work so you'll be alone here, well except for Melissa who by the looks of it, won't come out all day," She said and grabbed her car keys, and was gone. Lindsey sat down at the now vacant chair and began eating her cereal.

"Alright then," She mumbled to herself.

Just as she was eating her third spoonful of Captain Crunch, her cell phone rang. LadyGaga's Just Dance came on and made her jump. Nobody ever called her. Well, except for her mom, but it was usually to remind her about the laundry.

"Hello?" She answered gulping down the soggy cereal.

"Hi, is this Lindsey Samson?" A girl's voice asked.

"Yes?" She asked uncertainly.

"My name's Ashley and my friends Natalie and Kurt want to invite you to go to the mall with us tonight, their having major after holiday sales and we think that because you're new, you'd like to join us. We're all Sophomores and I think you're in one of my classes," Ashley rambled on.

"Wait, you want to invite ME to the mall?" Lindsey asked taken by surprise.

"Well yeah. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" She asked.

"No, it's just at my old school, NOBODY wanted to hang out with me," Lindsey said and then covered her mouth. _I can't believe I just said that out loud!_ She thought.

"Great! So we will meet at the fountain in the center of the mall, at six o'clock. Kay?" Ashley asked.

"Ok," Lindsey managed still recovering from shock. When she and Ashley hung up, Lindsey let out the biggest shriek she ever screamed. It was so loud, it made Melissa from upstairs come running down.

"What is it? You did not steal my bronzer did you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No! I got invited to the mall!" Lindsey screamed and then before she knew what came over her, hugged Mel.

"Ew! Get off of me!" She screamed and ran back upstairs. Lindsey sat down at the table again and sighed happily. If this night ran well, she might actually have friends.


	9. January:Chapter 2 Part 2

Mark walked out the backdoor and into the cold backyard. It had snowed last night so a fine layer of it spread out across the yard. He held Twilight under his leather jacket and walked down to the dock. There on the dock were two lawn chairs leftover from the old owners. Mark brushed the snow off of one, sat down and began to read. He was only at Chapter 14 when he heard the soft snow being squished. He turned and there was Serena dressed in a heavy winter coat, gloves, a hat and snow boots.

"Mark?" She asked to make sure that it was him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. He noticed before he came out that her house seamed empty.

"I came out to enjoy the snow. Nobody's home and I was board," She answered coming to sit on the other chair.

"Oh, I noticed it looks empty," Mark noted looking at the old lake house.

"Yeah it does seem that way. My parents are usually out of town for business because they run their own company. And since I'm an only child, I'm usually left alone," Serena said staring out at the freezing waters.

"That seems like a lonely life," Mark said. As much as he liked Serena, he wished to get back to his book.

"It sometimes is. So what are you reading?" She asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing," Mark said while trying to hide Twilight behind his back.

"Come on let me see," Serena said making a grab for the book.

"No! Stop!" Mark said half laughing. By the time Serena had managed to grab the book, they were both on the ground. She was on top of him with the book in her hand and her face so close to his. Mark gazed into her eyes but before he could even have the chance to kiss her, she leapt up and pulled him up with her.

"So what part are you at? Hmm, Chapter fourteen," Serena said flipping through the book .

"Don't lose my page," Mark warned.

"Oh, yeah and if I do what are you going to do about it?" Serena teased. Mark lunged for the book and this time he pinned her down on the ground.

"This," He said and the pressed his mouth to hers. It only took a second before he was on his back and she was on top of him. No lips touched and she had an angry look in her eyes.

"Mark. I have a boyfriend," She said while throwing the book down and walked away. Mark laid there for a couple more seconds trying to register what just happened. The kiss only lasted a second or two but somehow it changed his world.


	10. January:Chapter 2 Part 3

Julie and Gina walked into Staples just as it was beginning to snow again.

"Brrr! It's so cold here!" Gina said rubbing her bare hands together.

"Mom, it would be colder in Maine since here is farther south the home is," Julie said walking up to a display of brightly colored notebooks.

"I know but it's still cold," Gina said coming up behind Julie. Julie sighed and pulled off a pink patterned notebook. She took it up to the counter while her mom got her wallet out.

"So have you met any new friends?" Gina asked while handing money to the cashier.

"I've only been at school for a day, mom," She said and took the bag that was handed to her.

"Still, you could have met someone," Gina pressed.

"Mom, I didn't meet anyone," Julie said and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ooh! I knew it! You met a boy! What's his name? Come on you tell me," Gina said while starting the car.

"MOM! I didn't meet any friends OR boys," Julie said turning to face the window.

"Oh. Sorry honey," Gina said and pulled out of the parking space.

"It's ok," Julie mumbled.

The minute Julie got home, she ran upstairs to her room. She pulled out her laptop, flopped down on her bed and opened her email. No surprise, there was an email from Elizabeth.

_Hey Jules!_

_I'm glad you like it there. School's so lonely without you. You will never guess what happened to me! Daniel Johnston asked me out! ME! You know how long I've liked him. Since like the seventh grade! Anyway, we have a date tonight so wish me luck!_

_Luv,_

_Lizzie_

Julie smiled and hit reply.

_Congratulations Lizzie!_

_I knew how much you like Daniel. That's so huge! I haven't made any friends yet but I don't think there is anyone better than you. Hey do you think you could do me a favor and maybe scope out some kids at school? I know Mel would like Ben to be spied on, Mark might like his friends Rick and Eric watched. Oh! Mel would probably like her besties, Danielle and Emma looked after. If you could do that it would be great! Just keep me updated on you!_

_Luv,_

_Jules_

Julie closed her laptop and put it on the floor. She sighed. School wasn't fun without Elizabeth and she missed her terribly. She closed her eyes and tried to take a short nap. But before she could even settle in, she heard a very loud noise come from the bathroom followed by a muffled curse word. Julie, who as curious as ever, went down the hall and into the bathroom, there on the floor was Melissa surrounded with what looked like the entire medicine cabinet. Julie looked up and the entire shelves had fallen out of the cabinet. A tube of toothpaste, that already had the lid off- Mark -, had squirted minty freshness over the entire sink. Some had even gotten in Melissa's hair.

"What happened in here?" A voice behind Julie called out. She turned to see her mother and Lindsey standing in the doorway.

"I was putting only one more thing on the shelf, the last of everything, and it collapsed. Since Mark left his toothpaste out, and I didn't want to touch it, a shampoo bottle fell on it and squirted everything. Even my hair!" Melissa yelled. She did not look like herself. Her hair was frizzy from sweat, her shirt was twisted in an inhuman way and her mascara had run.

"Maybe you should get rid of some stuff," Gina said picking up a pink conditioner that rolled into the hall.

"No! If I get rid of things then Sam might not notice me and if that happens, I can't rub it in Ben's face!" She shouted and sunk down on the floor. Julie turned to look her mother in the eye. Gina had a worried face on but said nothing. She beckoned Julie to come out of the bathroom. As soon as she did, Gina closed the door.

"I think we need to give her some space," Gina said and walked downstairs. Julie was left to face Lindsey.

"I think I'll just go get ready for the mall tonight," Lindsey said and started heading for her room.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Some kids from school asked me to the mall tonight!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Linds, that's wonderful! You might actually have friends!" Julie said and threw her arms around her big sister.

"Julie I can't breathe," Lindsey said gasping for breath.

"Sorry!" Julie said and pulled away.

"Ok, I'm just going to get ready for tonight," Lindsey said and closed the door to her room.


	11. January:Chapter 2 Part 4

_I have absolutely NOTHING_ _to wear!_ Lindsey shouted in her head. All around her bed were the contents of her closet. Shirts she never wore, sweats that she lived in and a dress. She sighed and picked up her cleanest sweat shirt and put in on over her head. The jeans she was wearing were fine and she only ran a brush through her hair. No need dressing up if she was just going to the mall. Fifteen minutes later, she walked through the entrance to the mall and headed for the big fountain in the middle of the mall. When she walked up, there was two girls and a boy sitting on the fountain's edge. One of the girls had dark wavy blonde hair that reached her mid back. She had a blue and brown plaid headband on and it was pushed back perfectly. Her eyes were a misty green and she had on a gray shrug that was over a turquoise cami and jeans. She was talking intensively to the other girl who was nodding her head. She was a Japanese girl with a short straight black bob. She wore a pink capped sleeved shirt and a jean skirt with black leggings. She was sitting next to a boy with floppy brown hair. He was holding bags that the girls obviously made him carry. His eyes were a piercing blue and he was dressed in a gray t-shirt with jeans. When he reached up to get the hair out of his eyes, his muscles bulged slightly. Suddenly he met Lindsey's eyes and smiled. _Had he caught me staring?_ She worried. The boy nudged the Japanese girl that was closest to him and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, made her look up and smile. She stood up, the other girl right next to her and walked over. Lindsey expected her to be the one to speak but it was the other girl that opened her mouth.

"Hi! You must be Lindsey. I'm Ashley and this is Natalie and Kurt," Ashley said, smiling a grin that touched her ears.

"Yeah. Hi," Lindsey said blushing.

"Well, what do you want to do? We went shopping a little so were good for a couple minutes. Do you want to have some pizza?" Ashley asked still smiling.

"Um yeah sure," Lindsey stuttered following them to the food court.

After pizza, soda and a noisy conversation from the table next to them, Lindsey, Ashley, Natalie and Kurt were walking towards the shops. Kurt hung back to walk with Lindsey.

"So your Lindsey huh," he said.

"Yeah I guess I am," Lindsey said laughing just a little. This was the closest thing she had to a conversation with a boy. Well, unless you counted Mark, which she didn't.

"Just to let you know, Natalie's not good with meeting new people. It doesn't mean that she doesn't like you but she just gets shy sometimes," Kurt said whispering. Lindsey wondered why Natalie didn't speak at dinner and walked with Ashley. Now she knows.

"Thanks. I don't mind it really. Back home in Jersey, I didn't have ANY friends. I was like the social outcast or something. You would think I did something but I didn't. Okay so my sister Melissa was better than I was and always told kids to stay away from me because I had a disease or something," Lindsey rambled. She didn't notice Ashley and Natalie had stopped until she was done talking. They all looked at her weirdly.

"I don't have a disease! I just talk a lot when I get nervous," Lindsey said and then quickly covered her mouth.

"Yeah, um well we got to go. We could only stay a little while so we better go now," Ashley stumbled and then quickly dragged Natalie and Kurt out of the mall. Lindsey felt tears coming to her eyes so she ran to the bathroom where she could cry in peace.

That was her only shot at friends, and she blew it.


	12. January:Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3

Melissa blinked rapidly and wiped out the leftover mascara that she forgot to wipe off. She looked over to her round, pink alarm clock. It was seven thirty on a Sunday morning. She couldn't possibly imagine what woke her up. And then, she heard the sound that awoke her. A tiny scratch and a muffled yip came from behind her bedroom door. Puzzled, Melissa walked over and opened the door. There stood the tiniest dog she had ever seen. It had tiny little black ears that stood on end, a brown tail with a black tip. The rest of its body was covered with big brown and black spots. Melissa picked up the tiny beagle and looked around. No one was in the hall. _Odd_ she thought. Still carrying the puppy, she walked downstairs to see her parents standing at the bottom.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted in unison.

"What's going on? Why did I find this little guy at my door?" Melissa asked. She wanted a quick answer so she could go back to bed.

"Her name is Sparks. We bought her as a present to all of you to help you warm up to the town," Gina told her. Melissa picked out the word all.

"You mean I have to _share_ her?" Melissa asked outraged.

"Well yes. Melissa you are the oldest of the kids so you have to share Sparks," James said. Sparks reached his tongue up to lick Melissa's face.

"Ok, I'll share her but she sleeps in MY room," Melissa said and turned on her heel. She jumped up the steps, Sparks at her heels. When she reached Lindsey's door Sparks ran through the doorway and Melissa heard the faint yipping of Spark's bark. Melissa turned to her bed and sat down. Soon, just like she expected, Lindsey came into the bedroom.

"Why is there a dog in my room?" She asked. Just then Sparks came running and jumped on Mel's bed.

"Sparks! No furniture!" Melissa said putting her on the ground.

"Sparks?" Lindsey asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad got her for us," Melissa said. Lindsey's eyes lit up and she scooped Sparks off the ground.

"She's so cute! I have to tell Julie and Mark!" Lindsey said and ran out of the room. When she was gone, Mel picked up her phone and dialed Danielle's number.

"Hey girlfriend how's Tennessee?" Danielle answered.

"Not too bad. We got a dog!"

"No way! That's so cool! Boy or girl?"

"Girl. I can dress her up!"

"Awww. I wish I was there."

"No you don't it's not that fun." Melissa protested.

"Oh, come on. Hey I got to go. I need to go the spa now," Danielle said.

"Oh, right. The weekly Sunday spa. I miss that," Melissa said.

"I know," Danielle said and then hung up. She sighed. _Man I miss home._ Melissa thought. But then, she thought of Sam and his friends. She sat with them at lunch on Friday and it turned out to be a good choice. Sam, his best friend Brad, his cousin Kaitlin and their friend Erica are the most popular kids at school. Erica, an African American girl has dark black hair that matches her Coco skin. Her style was one of the hottest in the school. Melissa even saw some girls copy her sparkle hairdo. Kaitlin was beautiful with her naturally tan complexion and pale blonde hair, although she wasn't the smartest girl in school. Brad was a football player and also Erica's boyfriend. If they both weren't taken, girls and guys would be lining up to fill in their spots. And Sam, Melissa sighed, if she wasn't still attached to Ben, she would so go after him. No one can resist Melissa if she is seductive enough.

Melissa remembered the first time she ever saw Ben. It was the middle of summer at the Starbucks in town. She walked in to get a Mocha Frappachino when she saw him. He was sitting at the far left table drinking a cappuccino. He had a Shakespeare book in his hand that Melissa knew meant he was a Sophomore like her. When he lifted his head up, Melissa recognized him as Ben Gregory, the most popular boy in her school. Naturally, since Melissa was the most popular girl, she went over to talk to him.

"Hi Ben," She said.

"Hey Melissa," Ben had said. That's where their relationship took off. Melissa never believed that he would be the one to cheat on her.

Just thinking about that day brought tears to her eyes. Right now she needed a coffee. Before she knew what she was doing, she was headed to the door, grabbing her coat on the way. Melissa got in her car and drove to the nearest Starbucks with her credit card in hand. She walked up to the counter and stood behind an old man with a long beard.

"Thank you, have a great day," Melissa recognized that sweet voice. When the old man turned to go get his coffee, there was Sam standing at the counter with the Starbucks apron on.

"Mel! I didn't expect to see you here," Sam said.

"Oh, I didn't really know I was coming either. Or that you worked here," Mel said. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I do. So, anything you want. It's on the house," Sam said gesturing to the menu.

"Um, Ok. I'll have a mocha frappachino please," she said putting away her card.

"Cool. I'm going to take my break after I finish your coffee so why don't you get a seat?" Sam offered.

"ok," Melissa said and headed to the most private booth in the back. Soon, Sam was there holding out her iced coffee and his.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing really. We got a dog though,"

"Really? What kind?"

"A Beagle,"

"Aww, I love dogs,"

"Maybe you should come over one day to see her,"

"Maybe I will. So why did you move to Lakeview?"

"My parents thought it would be good for us to move to a new town,"

"Cool. I heard you had a brother and sisters,"

"Yeah. Lindsey and Mark are twins and are Sophomores, and Julie is a Freshman,"

"You're lucky. I don't have any brothers or sisters,"

"No, you're the lucky one. Siblings are a pain in the ass," Sam laughed.

"Well maybe you think so,"

"I do,"

"Feisty. I like them feisty,"

"Get used to it,"

"So, when you left your town in…."

"Lincoln Maine,"

"In Lincoln Maine, did you leave behind any friends, boyfriends?"

"Oh. That's kind of a sensitive topic and a long story,"

"I've got time,"

"Well, I left behind my two best friends, Emma and Danielle. But no more boyfriend,"

"No more boyfriend?"

"I did have a boyfriend until I called to tell him I was moving. I heard him on the phone but I heard another girl too and it wasn't his mom. She said she was his girlfriend. He cheated on me and lied to my face I.." Melissa had to stop there because a lump in her thought formed and she found it difficult to speak. Melissa Samson was NOT going to cry in public.

"I'm sorry I asked. You said it was a sensitive subject," Sam asked putting his hand over hers and locking his blue green eyes with hers. His touch sent several jolts up her hand and arm. But before she could say or do anything, Sam's boss called him over.

"So I guess I'll see you around," He said and grabbed a napkin that was on the table.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you," Melissa said. She stood up to leave and found the napkin on the table. On it, a number. She smiled.


	13. January:Chapter 3 Part 2

Julie turned on her computer after everyone had left. Well, everyone except for Mark. He was in his room doing who knows what because it sounded so quiet. Her mother had go to work for an emergency meeting and her father went to the yacht club to get a membership. Melissa went for coffee and Lindsey was practicing her parking on the street. Immediately after Julie clicked into her email, a message popped up.

_Hey Jules,_

_Sure I'll keep an eye on them. I already have and I have some big news but I'll wait a little longer. The date went FABULOUS! Daniel took me bowling and I got a strike and when I won, he KISSED me! AHHHH!!! :)_

_Lots of Luv,_

_Lizzie_

Julie stared at the screen her mouth in shock. She wished she could have been there to see them holding hands and see the look on Julie's face the minute after he asked her. She pulled her laptop closer and realized with sorrow that she actually missed her dinosaur computer. The poor thing died on their way up so Julie couldn't get into her computer. Julie made a face and opened up a blank email.

_Lizzie that's amazing! Who would have thought either one of us would get boyfriends. Before you ask, I don't have one. I'm anxious to see what the big news is though. We got a puppy! Her name is Sparks and she's a beagle. She's so cute! Talk to me soon,_

_Jules_

Then she clicked send and shut down her computer. She gave a run over on her outfit. Blue and grey sweater vest, Navy blue skirt and Mary Jane's.

She walked outside after putting on her winter coat. She kept walking and then she was on the ground pinned under something cold and metal.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" A girls voice exclaimed, "I didn't see you there." Julie looked up. A girl was staring back at her. She had a round face and wavy brown hair. A black bike was lying on top of her and she felt something sticky on her hand.

"Oh. That's ok," Julie said standing up with the help of the girl's hand.

"I'm Bridget. The one who ran you over," Bridget said pulling her bike up.

"Oh right. Now I'll always remember that name," Julie laughed. Bridget joined in.

"Hey you're funny. We should hang out sometime. My friend Katie and I usually go sledding when snow comes so we'll call you," Bridget said mounting her bike.

"Ok, sure," Julie said and wrote down her email address on the scrap piece of paper Bridget provided.

"Why are you writing down your email?" Bridget asked.

"Oh. Because I usually check that every couple hours," Julie answered and wrote down her home phone number underneath her email.

"Ok. Cool so I guess I'll call you when there's snow," Bridget said riding off.

"Bye!" Julie called after her and finished walking to the General Store for some cookies.

When Julie got back a yapping dog greeted her.

"Hey Sparks!" Julie said and bent down to pet the little dogs head.

"Honey where were you?" Gina asked coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Oh, I went to the General store," Julie said straightening up.

"You didn't tell me you were going," Gina accused.

"Yes I did, you were on the phone and I said "Mom I'm going to the store to get cookies" you just nodded," Julie explained.

"I didn't hear you honey I'm sorry. Why don't we go shopping after school tomorrow," Gina suggested. Just those words brought back hidden memories that Julie kept away for a reason. All those kids teasing her because she was a nerd. Her sweater vests, skirts and knee highs. She was the only person wearing that ensemble except for Elizabeth which I why they became fast friends. Those memories brought tears to her eyes and before she knew it, she was in her mom's arms sobbing.

"Honey I didn't mean to make you upset," Gina comforted.

"I know," Julie said between sobs. She noted that her mom's blond hair smelled like Mango and Vanilla.

"It's just that I'm never going to be popular like Melissa!" Julie wailed.

"Well, maybe not but you could dress like it," Gina suggested pulling away to see Julie's face. A soft smile began on Julie's face.

"Can I bring a friend?" Julie asked, "Or maybe two?"

"Sure! I'm glad you have friends now," Gina said giving Julie another hug.

Upstairs in her room, Julie pulled up her email page and was surprised

to see an email from SNOWflakegirl27. With a puzzled face, Julie clicked OPEN.

_Hey Julie right? It's Bridget. Katie just loves the weather channel and she said that we're supposed to get a big snow storm at the end of this week. Enough to maybe get out of school early on Friday. So you know how we talked about sledding earlier? Well if it snows enough we're going so you want to? We can call you the morning of. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bridget_

Julie was glowing by the time she finished reading. She was in a hurry to click Reply so she had to try three times. Finally she clicked it and began to write.

_Hey Bridget! _

_I would love to go with sledding with you and Katie. By the way I was wondering if you and Katie wanted to go shopping with me and my mom after school tomorrow? _

_Sincerely,_

_Julie_

As soon as she hit send a message popped up. Bridget must be have been online.

_Sure! That sounds great! Although, Katie and I don't go to Lake Front High (LFH as it's known). We go to Water Way High (WWH). Isn't it weird how all the schools here are named after water? Anyway, it's located in the City (It's a private school) so we get out half an hour early. We could just meet you at the mall,_

_Bridget _

Julie read the message and began typing.

_Sounds great! Meet you at 2!_

_Julie_

She signed off her computer and laid down on her pillow. Soon she was asleep.


	14. January:Chapter 3 Part 3

Mark closed his Twilight book and placed it on his bed. He was overcome with a wave of wanting to find out more about Bella and Edward. Slowly he opened his door and walked next door. He cracked open the door and peeked in. Julie was lying on her bed her face turned to the door, drooling. Mark quietly snuck in and went to her bookshelf. A tower of books was on top of it. He knelt to the ground and replaced Twilight and grabbed New Moon. As he came up, his head hit the tower of book and they went flying. Mark stood stunned and waited for the sound he dreaded to hear. Then he heard it. Julie's bed creaked and slowly she asked in a tired voice,

"Mark? Why are you in my bedroom?"

"I was…I was…just..um," Mark stuttered.

"Were you the one that stole my Twilight book?" Julie asked getting up from her bed and heading over to Mark. Her hair was barley tousled from her short nap. Then she saw the New Moon book that was in Mark's hand.

"It was you! I knew it!" Julie happy danced, "Wait till I tell Lindsey and Melissa!" Mark clamped a hand over her mouth.

"No. You cannot tell anybody!" Mark sternly said and turned to the door.

Once Mark got to his room he closed the door and turned to the mirror that was attached to his door. He bent his head to get a better look at the roots of his hair. They were turning a shade of dirty blonde. But instead of freaking out and buying the first box of black hair dye he could get his hands on, he smiled. He put the book under his pillow and hoped Julie didn't tell anyone. That thought triggered the face of Serena. Her beautiful red hair against her slightly pale skin, rosy cheeks with freckles and bright blue eyes. Her soft lips curled into a warm smile. Mark sighed and flopped down on his bed. His cell phone lay on his nightstand that was next to the bed, taunting him. _Pick me up! Call Serena!_ It called to him. His hand twitched and just before he was about to grab it, Serena's face popped into his mind again. But this time instead of a warm smile it was a sneaky smile that he had only seen on her face once before. When Mark walked away after he kissed her, rejected. _Screw you._ Mark thought and then instantly regretted it. He picked up the black phone and dialed Serena's number. It rang three times before her machine picked up.

"Hey it's Serena!" Her voice chirped, "Leave a message after the beep! Love you Will!" _So her boyfriend's name is Will._ Mark thought trying to hold his tears back. He stumbled over to the student directory for Lake Front High and looked up all the Wills. There were three. Will Richards in ninth grade, Will Adams in twelfth and Will Sanders in tenth. That was him. Mark, before he really knew what he was doing, dialed the number.

"Hello?" I man's voice answered.

"Hi is Will there?" Mark asked.

"No sorry," The man hung up. _Rude!_ Mark thought and closed his phone. It was probably a good thing that he wasn't there because Mark had no idea what to say if he answered. He still wished that he didn't kiss Serena though.


	15. January:Chapter 3 Part 4

Lindsey walked into school on Monday morning feeling a little disappointed with herself. She blew her first chance to gain friends at this new strange school. Now they will for sure label her as an outcast. Or worse, a no-name Samson. She handled that a lot in the past but she just couldn't handle that now. She just couldn't. Lindsey walked to her locker deep in thought. She spun the dial trying to remember the three number combination. Lindsey racked her brain realizing that it was a really easy number. Her birthday. She was extremely lucky to get the one locker in all of LFH to have the combination be her birthday. She spun the lock. _5-2-94._ May 2nd 1994. She was currently fifteen and won't turn sixteen until May.

Grabbing her books off the top shelf she closed her locker and turned down the hallway. She turned the corner and her books went flying. Lindsey bent down to pick up her books and found that, scattered among the pieces of paper, were someone else's books. A hand bent near hers and then they touched. A spark hit Lindsey's spine and she looked up to fall deep into purple bluish eyes.

"Hi," The boy's voice said pulling Lindsey back into reality. She blushed and stood up.

"Hi," Lindsey said feeling stupid.

"Sorry I walked into you," He said, " I wasn't looking where I was going. Although now, I really should have." Lindsey's blush deepened.

"That's alright," Lindsey said tripping over her words.

"I'm Jake," Jake said extending a hand.

"I'm Lindsey," She said smiling. Suddenly she wished that she wasn't wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. She wished she was wearing a dress. And that never happened.

"Where are you headed?" Jake asked gathering up the last of his books.

"To Algebra. You?" Lindsey responded shifting the weight of the books.

"I'm headed that way. Can I walk you to class?" Jake asked. Lindsey stared stunned. No boy had ever asked to walk her to class. They all pretty much avoided her because they thought she was chubby depending on which sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Um, ok," Lindsey said and began walking with Jake to Algebra.

"So why did you move to Tennessee? The like, coldest place on Earth," Jake asked while walking side by side.

"My parents thought it would be better for our family. By the way, Maine is a lot colder than Tennessee," Lindsey stated.

"So you're like from Maine?" Jake asked turning his purple bluish eyes to her.

"Um, yes," Lindsey said blushing even more.

"Well this is my class," Jake said heading for the door next to Lindsey's classroom, "We should hang out sometime."

"Ok, sure," Lindsey said heading inside the classroom.

"I'll see you around!" He called over her shoulder. Lindsey smiled to herself and walked into Algebra class. She walked over to the empty seat in class and, of course, was next to Ashley. Lindsey slid into her seat and turned to Ashley.

"Hey Ashley," Lindsey said. Ashley grimaced and faced the other way.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lindsey asked just as the bell rang.

"Alright settle down! Stop talking!" Mrs. Capper quieted the class. Lindsey didn't get another chance to talk to Ashley until the bell rang. Ashley twitched her fingers and turned to Lindsey, getting out of her chair.

"You called us losers remember?" Ashley spat and walked out of the room. As Lindsey started to her next class, she racked her brain for any memory of calling them losers. When she reached the memory, she stopped dead in her tracks. She remembered telling Kurt that she always got stuck with losers. When she stopped, not everyone walked around her. Soon, she found herself rubbing her elbow from where she bumped into the lockers. Standing next to her, apologizing, was Natalie.

"Sorry! Sorry," Natalie was saying.

"That's okay Natalie. I thought you didn't like me though," Lindsey said pulling on her ponytail. Lindsey blushed and looked down.

"Ashley was offended. She likes a lot of people and she's one of my only friends. Until now," Natalie said.

"But Kurt said that you didn't really like new people," Lindsey said walking with Natalie.

"I don't. I just get shy with meeting a new person but I'm usually okay once I get to know them," Natalie explained. Just then, Ashley turned the corner.

"Uh oh," Natalie whispered as Ashley pulled her aside. Walking away, Lindsey looked over to see Ashley and Natalie arguing. Lindsey grimaced thinking this was all her fault.


	16. January:Chapter 3 Part 5

"There they are!" Julie told her mom excitedly when she spotted Bridget and Katie sitting by the fountain in the mall. Gina grinned, happy that Julie found friends.

"Hey guys!" Julie greeted Bridget and Katie. Katie, a Native American girl with almond shaped eyes and a wicked sense of style was looking over Julie and smiled.

"I'm Katie and it's a good thing I'm here. You are in desperate need of a new wardrobe, my friend," Katie said shaking Julie's hand. Julie laughed.

"Bridget, Katie, this is my mom," Julie introduced Gina.

"Hello girls. Please call me Gina," Gina said as they started walking towards the shops. She hung back a little, letting the girls take the lead.

"So what do you mean I need a new wardrobe?" Julie asked adjusting her glasses. She looked over her everyday outfit and nothing stood out.

"Please. Everything! You need accessories, contacts and jeans. Your shirts are fine if you put tank tops underneath and take off the vests," Katie gave Julie the run over.

"Um okay. Let's get started then," Julie said happy to have friends.

An hour later, Julie came out of the mall totally transformed. She went in a shy, geeky girl with glasses, and came out a true Samson. Her glasses were gone and replaced by contacts that brightened up her green eyes. Instead of the outfit she wore in (She tucked that away in one of her bags and hoped not to see it again), she wore faded jeans, her white layering top layered over a wine colored tank top. She had to admit, she never looked better.

"Thanks for taking me to the mall mom," Julie said as she got into the car.

"You're welcome. I had fun watching you and your friends go at it," Gina joked and started the engine. Julie laughed lightly and was about to adjust her glasses again, a habit she picked up on last year, but realized they weren't there. Just like the old Julie, they were tossed in a bag, and never to return again.


	17. Febuary:Chapter 1 Part 1

February

Chapter 1

"Melissa! Mark! Come here!" Julie shouted from her room.

Melissa got up from her bed and put down the Calculus homework she was working on. She padded into Julie's room in her juicy socks. Julie was sitting cross-legged on her bed and Mark was right behind her.

"What is it?" Mark asked rubbing his hand on his slightly faded hair.

"I asked Elizabeth to keep an eye on things at school and you should hear what she wrote," Julie said, her face grave.

"Well let's hear it. I have homework to do," Melissa said brushing an invisible piece of lint of her shirt. Julie cleared her throat and began reading the email.

_Hey Jules, _

_I'll start with Mark's friends because Melissa's is kind of hard. Okay, at the basketball game last week, which we won, RICK made out with DANIELLE!_

Julie stopped reading to see their reactions. Melissa was shocked.

"Danielle hooked up with a SOPHMORE!" Melissa laughed, "Wow I am going to have a talk with her!" Melissa turned to see Mark laughing too.  
"Way to go Rick! I always knew he could get a girl," Mark chuckled, "Especially a hot girl like Danielle." Melissa made a face.

"Ok ew!"

"There's something in here about Eric," Julie said turning the conversation back to the email.

"Let's hear it," Mark said.

_For Eric, he was caught smoking on School premises so he has been suspended from School for two weeks! _

"I told him that would happen if he kept smoking," Mark said. Melissa rolled her eyes at the whole thing and started towards the door.

"Mel, you might want to hear this," Julie said and began reading the message, her voice wobbling a little.

_Melissa's news is a little harder. Well, I told you about Danielle but now, Emma. Things were normal at first but then, Emma and Ben walked into school holding hands. I thought that Emma was comforting Ben because you moved but then they were kissing by her locker. Word got around that you probably don't want to hear. Ben got Emma pregnant. She's two months along. I hope I didn't make you too upset._

_Luv, _

_Lizzie_

When Melissa started reading about Ben and Emma, her eyes watered. Then they came in pouring sobs.

"I can't believe they both cheated on me! I thought Emma was my friend! Ben was my BOYFRIEND! If she's two months pregnant then she must have gotten pregnant in December. When we were on vacation! That's why he didn't come to Hawaii with us! He was too busy with her!" Melissa rambled between sobs. She realized she couldn't control herself so she fled the room, collapsing onto her fluffy bed. Not knowing what else to do, she called Emma.  
"Hello?" The traitor answered.

"Hello traitor. This is Melissa," She said. Melissa could swear she heard a gulp on the other end.

"Hi," Emma said.

"I cannot believe you are pregnant! With my Ex-boyfriend's baby! You are such a B****!" Melissa screamed into the phone.

"Look s***, you are not one to talk. Ben told me the reason he broke up with you is because you slept with his brother," Emma told her.

"WHAT??? The reason I broke up with HIM is because I called him and I heard him sleeping with YOU! I never even MET his brother!" Melissa yelled and snapped her phone shut. She put her hand over her eyes feeling a migraine coming on.


	18. Febuary:Chapter 1 Part 2

Julie walked into school wearing one of her new outfits. She had a white layering shirt overtop of a light blue floral shirt and jeans. She brushed a hand over her smooth hair and went to adjust her glasses. But once again, they were not there. Julie held her head high as she walked to her locker. Standing next to her locker was a boy. His red hair was cut in a Cesar way and it was tinted brown. His back was to Julie, and her locker.

"Excuse me," Julie said hoping to get into her locker. The boy turned around. He was slightly tan and had no freckles.

"Oh, hi," He looked surprised to see her.

"You're standing in front of my locker," Julie said gesturing to the locker he was leaning on.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't know that was yours," The boy said, his face getting red. Julie laughed nervously.

"That's okay," She said spinning the dial.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, "I haven't seen you around here before." From behind him, Harold, the guy whose locker was next to Julie's walked away. _He must be friends with this guy._ Julie thought and smiled.

"I'm Julie Samson. The new girl," She answered the boy's question.

"Enchante mademoiselle," The boy said kissing her hand, "Je m'appelle Thomas."

"You speak French!" Julie exclaimed. French was one of her favorite subjects.

"Bonjour Thomas," Julie said and extracted books from her locker.

"Would you do me the pleasure of going to the Valentine's day dance this Friday?" Thomas asked as he walked with Julie.

"Depends. Are you a Freshman?" Julie asked. She wasn't allowed to go out with guys that were older than her and that was never a problem before.  
"Yes, I'm headed to ninth grade History right now," Thomas said his hand brushing lightly against hers.

"Well, than I guess that would be fine. I'll see you Friday," Julie said and walked into Physics feeling like she was on Cloud 9. The outfit worked. She had a date to the dance, was more confident then she had ever been and she had some friends. Quietly before class started, she wrote a quick email to Elizabeth.

Lizzie, I have a date to the Valentine's day dance. His name is Thomas. I also have a new wardrobe and some friends. But don't worry I won't forget u.

Luv,

Jules

Julie hit send just as the teacher came in started the class.

The minute class ended, Thomas was waiting at the door running a hand threw his hair.

"How did you get here so fast?" Julie asked knowing that History class was around the corner.

"I speed walked. Plus, your class got out a little late," Thomas pointed out.

"True," Julie sighed happily. At Lincoln High, no boys had ever wanted to talk to her. Now, she had a date to the dance.

"So, should I pick you up at seven for the dance?" Thomas asked.

"That sound perfect," Julie said and headed to her next class. Thomas followed behind.

"Where are you headed?" He asked clearly trying to add more conversation in.

"Upstairs. I have English," Julie said.

"With Miss Collins?" Thomas's eyes widen and his smile turned on like a light bulb. Julie laughed.

"Yes, Miss Collins. Why?" Julie cocked a plucked eyebrow.

"I have her next too!" Thomas nearly jumped for joy.

"Oh my god Thomas calm down!" Julie was laughing so hard she thought she would fall right down the steps. Thomas had a spark in his eye. A spark, that reminded Julie of creativity. A pang hit Julie's chest and she caught her breath. Just that one pang made Julie know that her world, was finally looking up.


	19. Febuary:Chapter 1 Part 3

Lindsey was running up the steps, late for her Geography class when she suddenly felt herself falling. _Stupid shoelaces!_ Lindsey screamed in her head as she fell down the steps she had just come up. She braced herself to hit the ground but it never happened. Looking down at Lindsey, was Jake who had caught Lindsey when she fell.

"Wow. You really know how to make an entrance," Jake laughed. Lindsey smiled and pushed him away. She knelt on the floor to pick up her books which had fallen down the stairs too.

"I wasn't making an entrance, I'm late for my Geography class," Lindsey stated and started heading back up the steps.

"Well, you could at least apologize," Jake said from the bottom. Lindsey whirled on him.

"Apologize! For what?" She said attempting to walk backwards. Jake took the steps two at a time and looked at her with those dangerous eyes.

"For falling on me twice," He smiled and ran up the steps. Lindsey stood unable to process what had happened. Finally, she just shook her head and went to Geography which she was five minutes late for.

When Lindsey emerged from her class, with a truckload of homework, she was surprised to see Natalie waiting there.

"Natalie!" Lindsey gasped, shocked to see her.

"Yup," Natalie said in that quiet voice of hers. Suddenly, Lindsey looked up and saw Jake walking towards them. Lindsey waved before he turned the corner.

"Jake Brandon huh?" The way Natalie said that, made it sound more like a lecture than a question. "He's bad news. Stay away from him." With that Natalie turned around and headed in the other direction. Lindsey sighed and realized that nothing would be okay between them. She headed towards her next class, but when she turned the corner, out popped Jake nearly scaring her half to death.

"Jake! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Lindsey shrieked and her hand flew to her chest. Jake smiled.

"Sorry," Jake mumbled and walked away. _Odd_ Lindsey thought. But she still smiled.


	20. Febuary:Chapter 1 Part 4

Mark spotted Serena from down the hall.

"Serena!" He called out and ran to catch up with her.

"Oh, hey Mark," She didn't seem happy to see him.

"Listen. I'm sorry about the kiss. I didn't know you had a boyfriend and I just don't know what came over me. Will you forgive me?" He pleaded and gave her a puppy dog look. A small smile found its way onto Serena's face.

"Ok. I forgive you," She laughed shyly.

"Yes! Are you going to the Valentine's day dance?" Mark asked feeling hopeful.

"Yes. But I'm going with me boyfriend, Will," Serena emphasized on the boyfriend.

"I was just wondering," Mark mumbled and headed to his last class.

Later, Mark sat at his desk, hunched over the hardest Trig homework he's ever had. And he had no idea how to do it. He sighed and pushed it away. Laying his head on his desk, he replayed The Kiss. Over, and over and over again. Slowly, realizing his homework wasn't going to do itself, Mark retried his math problems.

After an hour's work, and getting done only half the problems, Mark pushed it away again and walked over to his bed. He reached under his signature hiding spot, his pillow, and pulled out New Moon. Brushing his hear back from his eyes, he began to read. The next time he looked up, it was six o'clock. _Crap!_ Mark screamed in his head as he rushed to finish his Trig homework before dinner. Soon, dinner was called and Mark only finished two more problems. Suddenly, stopping in his tracks, Mark realized something. At his old school, he never cared whether he finished homework or not, so why should he care now? He didn't finish his Trig homework.

Lying awake in his bed, Mark had a strange feeling come over him. It was nothing like he had ever had before. It was the feeling of guilt.


	21. Febuary:Chapter 1 Part 5

Melissa sighed and rolled over in bed. The day was all a blur. Literally. She had cried so much she couldn't see very well and her eyes were puffy. She stayed home from School so nobody would see how depressed she was. She rolled over again, on her soft mattress and looked at the clock. Eleven o'clock. Thought rolled into her head, steamrolling any dreams she had. _Emma pregnant with Ben? That is so messed up. I won't be able to go to Prom with Ben! Wait. There's a dance on Friday! I have to go but with who?_ A light bulb came on in her head. Reaching for her touch screen phone, that was on her dresser, Melissa dialed her newest number.

"Hello?" Came a surprisingly happy voice.

"Sam? It's Melissa," She said sitting up in bed.

"Hey Mel. I didn't expect you to call," Sam said. Melissa heard his sheets rustle.

"Yeah. Hey um, I know this is kind of sudden, but will you go to the Valentine's day dance with me?" Melissa asked shaking slightly.

"Oh. Melissa I would love to. But I'm working that night," Sam said and Melissa felt her shoulders slump.

"But you can come keep me company. I'll be so board and I would rather be at the dance. We may need a little help though. So can you come?" Sam asked in his cute hoping voice. Melissa smiled.

"Sure. What time should I be there?"

The next morning was Wednesday. Melissa woke up, dried her eyes and tried to hide the puffiness of her eyes. She chose one of her best outfits to hide her pain behind. Marc Jacobs boots, skinny jeans and a floral top made her look sophisticated, clean and ready to take on anything. Walking into school, Melissa kept her head held high. She was extremely anxious for Lunch.

When Lunchtime finally came, Melissa slid into a seat next to Kaitlin and Sam.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mel asked.

"What' s up where?" Kaitlin asked glancing at the ceiling.

"Never mind," Melissa said and opened her creaser salad.

"So. Did anyone hear about what the school play is going to be?" Erica asked and leaned forward. She sat next to Brad and across from Melissa. Everyone leaned in.

"No. What's it going to be?" Brad asked.

"Wizard of Oz," Erica said and leaned back, satisfied. Acting was her chosen career and she intended to go for the lead.

"Awesome," Sam said and slammed his fist on the table, "Last year, it was Pippy Long stockings." The table burst out laughing. Melissa looked outside. The day was grey and dreary and it called for rain. But inside the cafeteria was a happy place. Melissa felt like outside but she showed it like the cafeteria.

1


	22. Febuary:Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2

Julie squinted at the bright light coming from her window. She sleepily got out of bed and peeked threw her blinds. A thick layer of snow covered the ground. She grinned. Perfect for Valentine's day. Julie quickly got dressed in a plain outfit and didn't bother to put contacts in. Their school was closed for the holiday and the snow. Lucky them, it gave Julie more time to get ready to go sledding with her new friends, and then the dance. School should be open by seven o'clock. She raced downstairs following the smell of pancakes. Every year Gina made heart shaped pancakes while James tried, but did not succeed, in making heart shaped eggs. She padded down to the kitchen and sat down on a stool. Gina and James were cooking on the stove and didn't hear what was right behind him. Mark stood at the fridge, in sweats, drinking from the orange juice right from the carton.

"Mark! Ew! Other people have to drink out of that!" Julie yelled and pulled the carton away. Mark, in mid drink, had a little bit of orange juice dribble out of his mouth. Gina turned around.

"OK. What's going on?" She asked holding up a batter soaked ladle.

"Mark drank straight from the carton," Julie explained while putting what was left of the juice in a cup.

"Mark. How many times do I have to tell you? Do not drink from the carton. Get a glass," Gina scolded and turned back to the stove.

"Ok. Thanks," Mark said as he swiped the cup from Julie's hand.

"Mark!" She laughed as he chugged it down.

"Do you want two or three pancakes?" Gina asked Mark and Julie.

"Two," Julie answered, holding up two fingers.

"Three," Mark burped. Julie held her nose and laughed.

After breakfast, Julie jumped up from the table and grabbed the ringing phone.

"Hello?" She answered slightly breathless.

"Julie? It's Bridget," Bridget said into the phone.

"Hi Bridget. I just looked out the window and I saw the snow! So where are we meeting?" Julie asked.

"How about the big hill behind your school? That's where we usually sled," Bridget said. They agreed to meet in twenty minutes after Julie got dressed.

Not even ten minutes later, Julie was out the door wearing a ski jacket, snow pants, hat and gloves. Her blonde hair flew freely. Walking up the hill behind the school, Julie saw Bridget go sliding down the sled right next to her. The girl that was standing and watching at the top must be Katie. Julie trudged up the hill. When she reached the top, Katie was standing at the edge of the hill. She hugged a blue saucer sled and looked down.

"Hey Julie. I would come over and say hello but it's almost my turn," Katie said briefly glancing over to Julie. Bridget was almost to the top of the hill now and when she reached the top, Katie took off. Her sledding was like a play. She started off standing, like a snowboard, then she started spinning the sled and when she was done, she was sitting and the sled came to a halt at the bottom of the hill. There were only a few other people on the hill and when she finished, they clapped and she bowed.

"Wow," Julie gasped and hugged her measly purple sled closer.

"I know. She's amazing. She even competes in snowboarding but the school doesn't like us to snow board here," Bridget said coming next to Julie.

"You're next," Bridget said as Katie started up the hill.

"Me?" Julie asked stupidly, pointing to herself. Bridget laughed.

"Yes you. Now get on your sled and I'll give you a push," Bridget said brushing snow off her pants.

"Ok," Julie said. She sat on the sled, Bridget pushed her, and she took off. The icy cold wind blasted her face making in nearly impossible to see. The sled hit a little bump in the snow and started to spin. Julie screamed as the sled spun out of control. Finally the sled skid to a stop. Julie stared, horrified, up at the hill. She got to her feet and climbed the hill. Bridget and Katie didn't sled down.

"Are you ok?" Bridget asked the minute she got to the top.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Julie said smiling and wiping snow off her red cheeks, "When can we go again?"

2


	23. Febuary:Chapter 2 Part 2

Lindsey sat on her bed in her sweats. It was no use getting dressed nice because she would have to get dressed again later. She got up and meandered to her closet. Shifting through her clothes, she stared at it in shock. She didn't have a dress for the dance! Frantically, Lindsey ran into Melissa's room where Melissa was doing her homework in a unusually happy mood.

"Mel! I didn't get a dress for the dance tonight!" Lindsey shouted, her heart rate racing.

"Ok," Melissa said, putting her homework down and walking over to her walk in closet. She shifted through her clothes which consisted of three different dresses.

"Here," She said pulling out a pink and white strapless dress and handing it to Lindsey. She stared at it appalled.

"Why are you lending this to me?" Lindsey asked slowly taking the dress. Melissa shrugged.

"I'm in a happy mood," Melissa said and practically skipped to her bed.

"Why? Even when you're in a happy mood you're still snobby to us," Lindsey said slowly backing towards the door incase Melissa's mood didn't last long.

"Maybe it's because I have a date tonight," Melissa said turning back to her homework.

"But you're not going to the dance," Lindsey pointed out.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't have a date," Melissa said and came to stand near the door. Lindsey backed up into the hallway.

"Have fun with the dress," Melissa smiled a pearly white smile and closed the door. Lindsey walked back to her room and hung the dress up in her closet. Only seven more hours until she got to wear it. She lounged on her bed and stared at the ceiling while plugging in her iPod. Lady Gaga's Pokerface came on and Lindsey bobbed her head. She heard the front door close and then heard heavy boots coming up the stairs. Lindsey got up and poked her head out the door. Julie was just coming home from sledding and her hair was wet with snow and her face was flushed.

"Hey Julie," Lindsey called. Julie turned and waved before shutting the bathroom door. It was only five hours until she could start getting ready for the dance but Lindsey felt too excited to sit still, so finally she just got up to take a quick jog around the neighborhood. When she got back, her jog took a lot longer than she intended, she only had two hours left to get ready. Lindsey locked the bathroom door, took out her ponytail holder and shook out her blonde hair. She hoped into the steaming shower and let the water run over her body. Lindsey sighed and ducked her head under the water. Too soon she turned off the scalding water and stepped onto the plush rug. She wrapped a warm towel around her and her head and defogged the mirror. Staring at herself, she pulled the towel from her head and towel dried her hair. It was still slightly damp. Opening the cabinet under the sink, she pulled out Melissa's red hairdryer.

Once her hair was dry, blown out and put up in a clip, she dug in the medicine cabinet for Melissa's makeup bag. She picked up a gray eyeliner and stared at it quizzically. But then, remembering a how to in a magazine, she began to apply a smoky eye. She found a red lipstick and put it on. Then, still dressed in her towel, she padded across the hallway to her room. Opening her closet, she pulled out the dress and put it on. Looking in the mirror, Lindsey didn't recognize herself. She was actually _pretty_. The door bell rang from downstairs. _Was it seven o'clock already?_ Lindsey glanced at the clock. Yes it was.

1


	24. Febuary:Chapter 2 Part 3

Julie pulled open her closet door, staring at the white silk dress she had bought. She sighed a happy sigh and pulled it on over her head. She straightened her slightly curly hair and put on clear lip gloss. She was ready. The door bell rang and Julie jumped. She looked out the window to see Lindsey's date get out of his car. Julie leaned back on the bed and waited.

Lindsey rushed downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Jake," She said as she threw the door open. He was wearing khaki pants with a blue button down shirt.

"Hey Lindsey. You look really nice," Jake said.

"Thanks," Lindsey said blushing.

"You ready?" Jake asked, holding out his arm for Lindsey to take.

"Yeah," She answered and grabbed her jacket. Jake lead Lindsey to his car, a blue Mercedes.

"Nice car," Lindsey said although she had no idea what type it was.

"Thanks. My dad bought it for me for my sixteenth birthday," Jake said obviously proud.

"That's cool. My birthday isn't for a while," Lindsey said as she got in on the passenger side.

"Mmhm," Jake said as he got behind the wheel of the car.

The dance was crowded and the air was hot. Lindsey stood awkwardly at the refreshment table with Jake by her side. His head bobbed to the loud music.

"Do you want to dance?" Lindsey asked. She wasn't too sure she could dance in the silver heels she was wearing.

"Yeah," Jake said as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"So what's your dog like?" Jake asked. Lindsey told him about Sparks but the whole time she felt he wasn't listening. Jake kept looking over to his friends and the watched intently.

"Are you having fun?" Lindsey asked her voice straining over the music. Jake's brow was creased.

"What?" He asked but then recognition crossed his face, "Oh, yeah I am."

"They why haven't you talked to me the entire time?" Lindsey stopped dancing.

"Well, I don't really want to talk," Jake said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why?" Lindsey asked, but then Jake took her into the deserted school hallway. He pulled her into an empty girl's room down the hall.

"Jake what are we.." Lindsey got cut off from Jake's kiss. She was surprised and her body stiffened. Did she want this? But before she could think, her body took control. Her lips returned Jake's pressure and before she knew it, she found herself in a uncomfortable make out session with a boy she barely knew. But yet, she liked it. He was her first kiss and when she was with Jake, she felt secure, guarded and felt like she wasn't some loser. When she was with Jake, she felt pretty and needed. Jake broke the kiss and gasped for breath. Lindsey's cheeks were flushed when she looked up at him.

"Now I see why you didn't want to talk," Lindsey said going in for another kiss.

2


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note

Just wanted to say that, I am still working on A Time For Changes (pg. 100 baby!) but I am working on it on my laptop so everything's a little messed up right now. Keep checking back for updates!


	26. Febuary:Chapter 2 Part 4

Julie arrived at the dance in a parent's car. It wasn't James's or Gina's. It was Thomas's dad's car.

"Thanks dad!" Thomas yelled as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"You two kids have fun," Mr. Philips said while pulling away.

"So, tell me about yourself," Thomas said as he handed the principal his and Julie's dance ticket.

"There's not really that much to tell," Julie said and stepped into the pulsing dance.

"Oh come on. There's lots to tell about you," Thomas said. Julie looked around the dance. She saw kids from her classes but most of all she saw Lindsey and Jake dancing and by the looks of it, not having such a great time. But then, Jake whispered something in Lindsey's ear and pulled her out the door.

"Julie? Earth to Jules," Thomas said waving a hand in front of Julie's face.

"Sorry I was kind of out of it wasn't I?" Julie laughed.

"Yeah, but that's just one of the things that makes you, you," Thomas said pulling Julie onto the dance floor.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked slightly puzzled.

"You over analyze everything," Thomas laughed. Julie blushed and started nodding her head to the music. P!nk's Please Don't Leave Me came on that Julie loved and she started mouthing the words to herself but Thomas caught what she was doing.

"You like this song?" Thomas asked gently taking her hand. His hands were soft as he put his arms around her for the slow song. His grip was firm on her back, making Julie feel warm inside, a tingle went down her spine as she looked into his eyes. Julie put her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. As much as Julie was enjoying herself, her heels were giving her blisters. Thomas noticed the pained look Julie had on her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked clearly worried.

"My heels are killing me," Julie said as they wobbled over to a table.

"I have an idea," Thomas removed Julie's shoes and pulled her out to the floor again.

"Thomas, I don't really want to dance on the gym floor without shoes," Julie couldn't help but think of all the germs that lurked beneath her bare feet.

"No worries," He pulled Julie onto his feet, "Now it's like you're not doing anything."

"I had a great time tonight," Thomas said as he and Julie leaned against the porch railing at her house.

"Me too," Julie stared at his eyes hoping to give a hint to how much she wanted a good night kiss. And then it was happening. Thomas was leaning in, she leaned in and his lips hit hers gently. And then the door flew wide open. Mark stood at the door holding a cupcake with icing all over his face.

"Mark!" Julie shrieked and jumped into Thomas.

"What? It's time to come inside," Mark said offended. He was just trying to protect his little sister.

"I guess I'll see you later," Julie said while Mark pulled her into the warm house.

1


	27. Febuary:Chapter 2 Part 5

The bells above the door chimed when Melissa walked through.

"Hey Mel! Glad you made it!" Sam was leaning against the counter in his green work apron. The place was surprisingly empty except for a few people in the corner. Sam was the only one working.

"Hey. Where is everybody?" Melissa asked gesturing to the emptiness of Starbucks.

"Well, obviously not here," Sam said and threw Melissa an apron, "Here, put this on incase we have customers." Melissa did what she was told and walked to the other side of the counter. She was close enough to Sam that she smelled his Cinnamon cologne. Melissa breathed in letting the smell absorb her. Just being this close to Sam made her heart feel like it was on a rollercoaster.

"I'm glad you came, I'm usually always by myself on Friday nights here," Sam said playing with the strings on his apron.

"What, no girlfriend?" Melissa asked. A hot guy like Sam couldn't possibly not have a girlfriend.

"I used to up until two months ago. She complained that we never got to spend any time together. I offered to hang out with her here while I worked but she said she hated Starbucks and then broke up with me," Sam kept his head down. It was clear that he was more sensitive then he let on.

"What kind of person doesn't like Starbucks?" Melissa questioned. Sam laughed. The sound rang in Melissa's ears and they were just begging for more.

"I know! Well, you like Starbucks right?" Sam looked exactly into Melissa's eyes. She smiled knowingly.

"We're not talking about Starbucks anymore are we?"

"Ok, that's the last of them," Sam said as he put the closed sign on the door.

"I thought they would never leave, and they only had one cup of coffee. Each!" Melissa and Sam laughed. A slow song came over the radio and Sam got a mysterious glint in his eye.

"I owe you a dance," He said and pulled her up out of the booth she was sitting in.

"What?"

"A dance. Come on, you didn't seriously want to hang out with me all night, you wanted to dance," Sam put his arms around her thin waist and she put her hands around his neck. They swayed to the music.

"Well, actually, I did want to be with you," Melissa blushed. She was never embarrassed but this was a first. Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"You wanted to go to the dance because of me?" Sam asked still dancing to the music.

"Yes," Melissa glanced at the floor. After an awkward pause,

"Do you want a job here?" Sam asked unexpectedly.

"A job?"

"Yeah, we could work alongside each other. It'll be fun," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok. There's a first for everything tonight."

1


	28. Febuary:Chapter 3 Part 1

The pitter patter of rain sounded off the roof. Mark groaned and looked out his window. Sure enough, it was raining cats and dogs. Knowing that rain meant sports being cancelled, Serena was going to be on the bus. She played tennis after school most days and Mark enjoyed being on the bus by himself. Well, himself, Lindsey and Julie. He didn't really mind his sisters but he was scared stiff of Serena. He liked her. A lot. But yet, she had a boyfriend. Mark rolled out of bed just as a crack of thunder shook the house. He jumped.

"Jeez! The thunder is louder down here!" Mark shouted under his breath. He knew that it was pretty impossible for the thunder to sound different, but by that last crack, he wasn't so sure.

It had been a week since the dance, and Mark felt more alone than ever. His parents were happy with their new jobs, Melissa has actually been nice since she saw Sam last Friday, Lindsey has been going out with Jake and Julia was with Thomas. Mark was the odd one out.

Feeling like he needed to talk to somebody, he pulled out his phone. This would be the first time he would talk to Eric since he moved. The phone ran twice before he picked up.

"Yo! My man Mark!" Eric answered the phone.

"Hey dude! What's up!"

"Not much, just chillen," Eric answered. From the tone of his over excited voice, he already had some fun during the day.

"That's cool. I have to head to school soon," Mark began struggling with his coat while cradling his phone.

"What? No skipping?" Eric practically shouted into the receiver.

"Not this time. Listen I got to go. Talk to you later," Mark shut the phone and headed out the door.

Walking down to the bus, Mark felt something flutter in his stomach. It wasn't his breakfast, that he was sure of, for he didn't even have any. The butterflies increased every second he got closer to the bus stop. Then he saw her. Serena, with her beautiful fiery red hair and bright eyes.

"Hey," Mark said inching closer to Serena. Serena turned to him, her eyes blazing the color of her hair.

"My boyfriend and I had our first fight," Serena stated coldly.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Mark wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"You caused it," Serena continued on giving him the cold shoulder, her voice so icy it chilled Mark to the bone. He stared at her in disbelief.

"How could I have caused a fight between you and your boyfriend?" Mark asked. He wasn't even at the dance.

"I had to tell him about you kissing me. I said it was harmless at that we should have a forgiving, open relationship and he went berserk. He's out to get you," Serena glared at him.

"Great. I have a crazed monkey of a football player on my hands. It was your fault for telling him," Mark pointed out just as the bus pulled up. Lindsey and Julie hopped on, clearly ready to get out of the war zone.

"No. It's yours," Serena said and ran up the bus steps to the back seat of the bus. Mark sighed and slumped down in the first. On Monday, same thing. Serena gave Mark the cold shoulder again. But, on Tuesday, Serena sat in a middle seat and patted next to her waving at Mark. His face twisted. After the mixed signals he was getting from Serena, he thought for sure that she didn't want to sit near him.

"Hi Serena," Mark said slightly formal, sliding into the seat.

"Hey. So, I'm sorry I was rude to you," Serena apologized. The hurt look in her soft eyes, said it all. She really was sorry. Mark sighed. He had it bad for this girl.

"It's ok. But why are you talking to me again?" Mark was still confused.

"Will and I aren't fighting anymore," Serena stated, watching the bus pull away from the curb.

"Aw man, did you, you know," Mark just couldn't spit out that joyful word to him, yet hurtful word to her. Breakup.

"No! We absolutely did not breakup! If anything, that fight made us stronger," Serena glared at him. _Aw man! I'm pushing them closer together without even doing anything!_ Mark screamed inside his head. The rest of the bus ride was silent, and so was the one on the way home, although they didn't sit next to each other.

2


	29. Febuary:Chapter 3 Part 2

Lindsey walked into school on the last day of February. She glanced around the halls and found people staring. A group of girls off to the corner giggled at her and some glared. A group of guys ran their eyes over her body and she had the urge to pull on her sweatshirt. But today, she was wearing a short sleeve shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Not the ones that the ends were frayed. She had gone out after the dance and bought a couple pairs to replace her old ones. Now, she wished she had her sweatshirt to curl into and pretend that her old ways were not coming back to haunt her. Lindsey passed Ashley on the way to home room and Ashley gave a knowing smirk and laughed with her new group of friends. Just the scene gave Lindsey a queasy stomach. It twisted in knots as she spotted Natalie and Kurt looking after Ashley longingly. She raced towards them.

"Natalie. Kurt. What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me?" Lindsey asked just as another group of boys whistled at her. Kurt turned a sickly shade of purple and mumbled a quick goodbye as he headed towards his class. Natalie sighed.

"Ashley spread a rumor that you and Jake hooked up in the girl's bathroom at the dance," Natalie said in a rush to get the words out. Lindsey's eyes widened.

"How could she do that! We didn't hook up at all! And why is she telling everyone now?" Lindsey stomped her brown Ugg foot. Natalie shrugged.

"I don't know. She's just not Ashley anymore. That stumped Lindsey. As she walked to her class, she thought about this. Natalie had warned Lindsey to stay away from Jake. Then, Ashley spread rumors about Lindsey and Jake, turning everyone away from them. Lindsey was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Jake walking next to her.

"You ok?" He asked startling her from her fantasy. Lindsey shook her head trying to clear it. She looked into his eyes. They were mysterious. The feeling she had whenever her gaze just happened to catch his, boiled up. But there was something else. He looked slightly guilty and it puzzled Lindsey.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I better get to class," Lindsey said and walked in the opposite direction.

Spotting Ashley in the hall, Lindsey walked with her head high and her shoulders back. She had no idea what the problem was that Ashley had with her but it wasn't going to bother her. She had friends now, and a boyfriend, and she wasn't letting that go.

1


	30. Febuary:Chapter 3 Part 3

The doorbell rang and Julie raced down the steps to open the door for her first boyfriend.

"Hey Thomas," Julie smiled widely ready for her date.

"Hey Jules," Thomas had an equally wide smile and a box of chocolates in his hand.

"Why don't you come in and meet my parent's?" Julie suggested considering they were sitting in the next room.

"Ok," Thomas shrugged and followed Julie into the kitchen.

"Hello Thomas," Gina said while putting a salad together for the family. A dinner that Julie wasn't going to participate in.

"Hello Mrs. Samson and Mr. Samson," Thomas turned towards James where he stood intently over the vegetable he was cutting up.

"Hi Thomas. Have her back by ten ok?" He said and cut off a too big of a piece from the carrot. Julie and Thomas giggled their way to the door and the whole time they could hear him cursing his misfortune.

The movie theater looked like it had just risen out of a horror film. Perfect for a place that people watch movies. No one stood in line for tickets and no one was at the concession stand. The only person that was out in the open, was a tall girl, who had an eyebrow piercing and blue hair, working the ticket booth.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her monotone voice echoed around the theater.

"Two tickets to _My Life in Ruins_," Thomas said holding out a twenty dollar bill. Up until that moment, Julie thought Thomas was taking her to some horror film or action packed thing. But a romantic comedy! He was the boy of her dreams.

"You're taking me to a romantic comedy?!" Julie practically screeched. Thomas looked surprised.

"Of course. Romantic comedies are funny yet a great movie to take a girl to," Thomas stated as he was handed his tickets.

"It's a good thing I love romantic comedies then," Julie smiled and reached for Thomas's hand as they walked into the ,surprisingly, empty movie theater. They climbed to the top to sit right in the middle and Thomas did that whole fake yawn and stretch thing before the movie even started.

"You know you don't have to do the fake yawn thing," Julie said reaching for the over buttered popcorn.

"What fake yawn thing?" Thomas asked grinning.

"You know, that thing where you yawn, and put your arm around me," Julie said and put her feet up on the empty chair in front of her.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," He said turning to the screen, that was just starting to play the previews. Julie caught a smile on his lips, but focused her attention on the screen. It wasn't long before Julie found her head on his shoulder. And just as the main characters on the screen had their first kiss, Julie and Thomas had theirs.

Thomas's dad stayed in the car while he walked Julie up to the house.

"I hope Mark doesn't open the door again," Julie said while she buried deeper into her coat. Thomas laughed.

"I hope not. But you got to admit, that was pretty funny," Thomas said and leaned in. This kiss was longer than their last goodnight kiss, and Julie felt like she didn't need her coat anymore. She was warm.

1


End file.
